Home video game consoles, such as Microsoft's X-Box® and X-Box 360®, Sony's PlayStation® consoles and Nintendo's Gamecube® are more popular than ever. Technological advancements now have three or more microprocessors and graphic processors in a single game console allowing phenomenal graphics. A user, often labeled a “gamer”, is afforded a surreal gaming experience and has literally hundreds of game titles available to him or her. As the home entertainment and game market expands into literally millions of homes, it is possible in the not-too-distant future that one could envision a home video game system in every home in the world very much the same manner as a television set or personal computer. Even now, there are some homes with two or more game consoles allowing the gamer to play numerous games on various gaming platforms.
Presently, there are at least three major game console manufacturers all using the same style of ergonomic game controller. The style is very conducive to extended game play, all the time protecting the gamer from ill effects, such as carpal tunnel syndrome. A serious gamer probably has at least two game consoles each with at least two game controllers per game console. The gamer would have at least four game controllers connected to its game console via a wire. To eliminate the wild spaghetti effect produced by having wires lying around in front of the display, gamers will purchase wireless game controllers. But, wired or wireless, the storage and the protection of the game controller is paramount to the avid gamer. To avoid an unsightly game room, living room or bedroom, the controller may be stored in a drawer where the wires will eventually become entangled. The wired or wireless game controller may get accidentally damaged if just left lying on the floor or table.
Therefore, what is needed is a game controller storage device that permits the gamer to safely store his or her game controllers. Additionally, the device should be made out of different materials and colors allowing the storage device to become part of the décor.